Where I Belong
by A Hopeful Romantic Imagination
Summary: Hinamori Amu never quite felt like she belonged. She couldn't care about anything and just couldn't fit in. But will that one encounter with a mysterious boy at the park change this? Perhaps this will even change her whole life. Things Amu doesn't know about that this boy seems to know everything about. This is the story about how one faithful encounter changed her life. AMUTO.
1. The Boy In The Park

**Hey guys! A new story, yay! Actually not really yay… I can barely keep track of my two other stories! I guess I'll just have to throw my laziness away and manage to write three stories at once, there for I will make an updating schedule! I don't actually know where I got the idea from, I can't remember ._. Well the theme is- Wait I can't reveal that, well you'll find out soon enough ;). Enough of your time wasted. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I laid on bed staring at the ceiling, simply listening to my father and little sister arguing downstairs.

"How dare you? Ever since mom passed away you haven't acted like a parent at all, and now you suddenly tell me what I can and cannot do?!"

"Ami, don't you dare speak to me like that! You are not going out with that boy, understood?"

"Stop it! I am 16 already and now you try to act like a decent parent. It's too late for both Amu and me. We're both almost mature you can't try and raise us now"

"You listen to me, young lady-"

"Oh, why should I listen to you? You have never bothered listening to Amu and me, what about us?".

I sighed, slipping on my shoes that were messily thrown on the floor, climbed through the window and left through the fire staircase.

I don't see any reason why she bothers involving me, she means well but I don't really care what my old man does.

We rarely talk, it being that he especially dislikes me for some reason. He never told me why, quite unfair actually but like I said I don't really care.

Don't bother assuming that I am a heartless person. Even if I tried I can't care because I'm just not bothered by it.

I took a deep breath of the spring air and smiled.

I adore spring. It's my favorite season, the season of beginnings as I'd like to call it. When everything grows back and the insects and animals appear, weather gets warmer and the sun's back, I never knew why exactly. I just do.

Taking a stroll around the park was something I enjoyed doing when my father and Ami were arguing. I sneak out the window because I know once I go down there, I'm stuck in the middle of a fight I don't wanna be in.

Pulling my hoodie over my head and closing the zipper I walked across the empty playground of the park. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

The swings, the sandbox, the slide, climbing frame, seesaw. All of it, I remember coming here with my family when my mother was still alive. Ami and I would sit on the swings and mama and papa would push us. We'd buy ice cream, Ami always picked vanilla and I picked strawberry or chocolate. Those were the fun times we'd all be together and laugh, talk and play.

Those days were unfortunately left behind us when our mother passed away. No tragic accident, no illness. At least not one we knew about, her health slowly became worse until she passed away.

We travelled all over the country looking for a doctor who would be able to heal her, but no one could figure out what she had.

While thinking about those sad memories I looked up in the sky, it was a full moon, stars were twinkling and there were no clouds. Absolutely breathtaking.

A cold blow passed by that caused my hoodie to fall off and my strawberry pink hair to blow in the wind, it's a strange color I know. It's my natural hair color and I like it so I refuse to dye it.

"Miss, it's dangerous out this late" A husky voice interrupted my thoughts, startling me.

I turned around seeing a tall man. I couldn't see his features, being that it was dark outside and he was standing quite a distance away from me.

"Thank you for your concern, mister but I know self-defense, I have my cellphone in cases of emergency and there are camera's hanging all over the place. I think I'll be fine" With that I looked back at the moon as it reflected moonlight down upon my face.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" He now stood next to me. I hadn't even heard his footsteps.

"What is?" I asked looking at him. "The moon" He replied looking at me as well. His features now became visible.

He had messy midnight blue hair -guess I'm not the only one with a strange hair color- and matching midnight blue eyes. He looked lean yet muscular and roughly older than me, he was even more beautiful than the moon.

"Yes it is" I agreed and pulled away from his gaze, looking back at the moon.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late?"

"I see no reason to tell you" I refused to answer the stranger's question.

He shrugged "Well you never know, I come to this park quite often. If we happen to bump into each other more often it'd be nice to know something about each other. A name, perhaps?" I sighed in defeat.

He had a point, and perhaps some company would be nice rather than just staring at the park alone in nostalgia.

"Hinamori Amu, I'm 18 and come here cause I don't want to hear my father and little sister argue".

He chuckled "That's quite a straightforward introduction" He cleared his throat and quickly got back in posture "Anyway, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I'm 19 and come here because I love the night and this park has a great view on the moon".

"Well I suppose I'll see you here more often then, since I also only come at night" I am after all, at the school at day and in the afternoon I try to avoid coming home.

When it's getting late I head home and sneak in my room through the fire staircase. Ami usually always leaves a bowl of food behind on my desk.

She's my little sister and obviously shows that she cares for me very much so occasionally I sneak in her room at night and thank her.

The loving smile that she then always gives me confuses me to no end. Even though she's my little sister and I love her I don't care for her as much as she does for me.

Why does she care? That question always lingers but I don't ask her.

"Guess that makes us midnight partners" He joked. "Midnight parents? Who'd you come up with that?" I laughed. "Then how about you come up with something?" He suggested.

"We're somebody we met in the park" I shrugged. "Somebody I met in the park, huh?".

I nodded "Yes, you're the boy from the park". I took a deep breath and walked away.

"Guess I'll see you another time, Ikuto" With that I took my leave.

This feeling was strange. I didn't feel out of place with this guy, I seemed to fit in and could actually hold a conversation and sincerely laugh and smile. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, someone to talk to.

But more importantly I felt I had someone to care about.

**The end~! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I always leave mistakes and I didn't check this time so that doubles the chance T-T. I also just realized how this entire, rather short, chapter was in all Amu's POV ._. Anyways what do you guys think? Good or no? More or STAHP?! Review please!**


	2. Only Each Other

**Hey! Back with chapter 2. Well I suck at updating on time don't I? Well, I'll try to update Broken Smile today as well. If not it'll probably be updated tomorrow… Worst. Planned. Plot. Ever! I just thought of how to finish this story, like 5 seconds ago. And right after I posted the first chapter I thought 'Wait, what's gonna happen in chapter 2 o.o?!'. I got that figured out now though. Now all I have to do is figure out what to do in chapter three._. Thanks for reviewing Star Amulet, jadasweet 2232, deviant97 and Lullu**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_This feeling was strange. I didn't feel out of place with this guy, I seemed to fit in and could actually hold a conversation and sincerely laugh and smile. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, like I had someone to talk to._

_But more importantly I felt I had someone to care about._

**_End of Recap_**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I jumped through the window of my bedroom. "I'm home" I muttered to no one, taking off my shoes.

While glancing at my bureau I noticed that the usual plate of food that Ami always prepared for me wasn't there. Out of curiosity I went to her room to check if she was alright.

Much to my surprise, she wasn't there. Perhaps she's downstairs. I shrugged and ran down the small staircase.

My father was on the couch, as always, watching the soccer game with a can of beer, a few empty cans were scattered over the floor. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of alcohol.

"Where's Ami?" I asked walking up to him.

"Shut up, I'm watching the game" He hissed back at me.

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Doesn't he love Ami enough to wonder where she is?

"I will once you tell me where she is" I spat back.

"Like I care! That ungrateful child can rot in hell. Talking to me the way she did last night" He scoffed.

I sighed and went back upstairs, as I suspected that useless old man wouldn't care to begin with.

But why should I care? Then again she is my little sister and since that pathetic excuse for a father isn't going to anything I suppose it's my responsibility. I took out my phone and texted one of her friends, Rikka.

**From: Amu**

**Have you seen Ami?**

**To: Rikka**

I waited for a while until my phone vibrated and I read her text, hoping she knew.

**From: Rikka**

**Yeah, she's here with me at Lulu's swimsuit party.**

**To: Amu**

I sighed. Who throws a freaking swimsuit party at 7 PM when the sun's almost setting? I never understood parties, probably because I've never attended to one. I've been invited to ones before but I always declined. I, for one, couldn't care less. And there are too many people to my taste. I'm not really a people person…

I arrived and Lulu's house and heard some vulgar, meaningless pop song blasting from inside. I rolled my eyes and walked through the open door. Very safe Lulu, very safe.

Walking through the dirty house that had the lingering smell of alcohol, and drunken teenagers all over the big house, I looked for Ami while trying to avoid boys attempting to grind against me. In the middle of the huge living room, however, I saw a drunk Lulu atop of the table with a bottle of vodka her hand while dirty dancing with a boy.

I pulled her off the table causing her to pout. "Aw, why ruin the fun Amuuu~?" She whined.

"You can continue your fun later, however have you seen Ami?" I tried to keep her attention with me but she kept getting distracted.

"Huh? Oh Ami! She went upstairs with this guy!" She suggestively winked at me.

I sighed and ran up the stairs, opening the doors of multiple rooms some of teens making out and others who had passed out. Soon enough I opened a door to see Ami pinned to the bed with tears in her eyes, her hands were tied up and the hand of a drunken boy was put over Ami's mouth.

Her gaze quickly shifted to me once she noticed the door open. First her eyes widened in surprise then they pleaded for help.

My eyebrows slanted downwards as I felt anger spark up inside of me "Excuse me, what are you doing?".

The boy turned to me, his cobalt brown eyes widening in fear and surprise. Ami took this chance to kick the him in a place where men shouldn't be kicked. The boy winced in pain and fell beside her on the bed.

I walked over to her with a quick pace and untied her hands. The boy regained his posture but before he could do anything I slapped him across the face and quickly left with Ami before he could progress what had happened.

I quickly ran out the front door, dragging Ami with me. "What the happened Ami?" I calmly asked. She just stayed silent and I stopped walking and turned around to see her crying. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before I could comment her arms were wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry" I looked at her in surprise and wonder to why she had apologized. "I'm really sorry, nee-chan".

I finally got it, she must have thought I found it troublesome that I had to save her. I reassuringly patted her head "It's okay, let's just go home". She nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

I walked ahead and felt her hold my mind and walking close to me. But I paid no mind to it. She needed some reassurance right now and know that she was safe and had someone to protect her. I will make her explain everything once we get home.

I went inside through the front door for the first time in a long time. My father was still on the couch drinking bear and watching some dart competition this time.

"Ami go upstairs please".

She looked at me surprised "Why do I ha-".

"Just go" I cut her off.

Not wanting to anger me further she just nodded and went to her room. Once I knew she was out of sight and wasn't eavesdropping I angrily walked up to my father.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed when I turned off the television. He tried to be intimidating by towering over me but I stood my ground and kept my glare on my face. He doesn't scare me. "What's your problem?!".

"What's my problem?" I scoffed. "What is _your_ problem?!".

He flinched at my sudden outburst. My father and I had a very strained relationship and rarely communicated so he especially didn't expect such an outburst from me.

"Ami almost got raped and all you care about is your stupid TV-show?!"

I saw a fire rise inside of his eyes. "And whose fault is that?! I forbid her from going and she disobeyed me and went anyway! I stopped her and she went anyway, why should I care?!".

"I can't believe you" I shook my head in disbelief. "That's what you call stopping her?! All you did was yell and curse at her! Of course she didn't listen to you! You haven't done anything to show that you love and appreciate her, I wouldn't have listened to you either!"

"Excuse me? Are you now going to rebel against me as well?"

"Rebel?" I scoffed. "I barely talk to you! As a child I did everything to please you and make you happy after mother died yet all you did was dismiss me and pretend I didn't exist!" I saw a warning look in his bloodshot eyes but I didn't stop. "You don't even care about me and I never talk to you! How can you rebel against someone you don't know?!"

It's seemed that I pushed his buttons cause he slapped me. I fell to the floor from the sudden hit and felt my cheek that now had a red spot on it. "Shut up!" He exclaimed. "You don't know anything, you don't get it!"

"That's because you never talk to me…" I mumbled but it seemed he didn't hear me. I glared at him. A cold, hard, chilling glare filled with hatred. I got back on my feet and walked off. Right before the staircase I stopped and turned around. "You are dead to me. I no longer see you as my father" With that I ran up the stairs.

"Wait!" I heard pain and regret in his voice but I didn't care. I had given up on that man a long time ago already but this time he went too far. To let Ami almost get raped and then hitting me.

I stepped into Ami's room to see her quivering on her bed and holding tightly onto her pillow. Whether it was because she heard to argument downstairs or because of that terrifying experience she went through I don't know.

She looked over at me and gasped when she saw my cheek. She quickly grabbed a handkerchief of her desk and dabbed into a glass of water next to it. She then hurried by my side and gently pushed against my cheek.

"Are you alright nee-chan?" Concern was visible in her eyes. I nodded and sat her back onto the bed despite her protests and her telling me that she needed to treat the spot before it turned into an ugly bruise.

"Ami, what happened back there?" She seemed taken aback by the expectable question.

She took a deep yet shaky breath and started explaining.

"It's because I'm an idiot. Father kept telling me I was just a stupid child that knew nothing about the real world. So I decided that if I went out with a boy he would perhaps see me as an adult" She put her hands over face in regret. "He still disapproved so I decided that perhaps by losing my virginity he would see me as an adult. But when the time came that I actually had to 'do it' with the guy I realized I wasn't ready yet and told him. He seemed angered by it and tried to force me into it. When I still refused he tried to rape. That's when you came in and saved me" I nodded taking in the information.

"First off, don't try to be a grown up. Growing up sucks" She laughed at that. "Also you don't need that man's approval, you don't need anyone's acceptance except your own".

"What about you nee-chan?" I gave her a questioning look. "What happened down there with 'that man'" She put air quotes around that man.

"It's over. He is no longer my father, he went too far this time I don't care about him anymore" She nodded in agreement.

I hugged her, at first she was surprised but then she relaxed and put her arms around me as well. "Let's stick together, okay?".

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we only have each other now".

* * *

**Done! Quite an alcoholic chapter! So for this chapter I kind of wanted to just take a look into Amu's life. Again the whole chapter in Amu's perspective. I think most of this story is going to be in her POV. I don't think all of it, but most will. So as you can see Amu snapped and she's now done with, Tsumugu, her father. So now all we need to do is get Ikuto into chapter three and then I think things really can get moving. Or in chapter 4? Well the story is really going to get moving in either chapter 3 or 4. Hope you enjoyed, though it was kind of depressing, actually… Review Please!**


End file.
